candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 August 2015
11:34 Sup? 05:15 <3primetime3> Hi bot! 05:16 hi 05:16 <3primetime3> Heyy. 05:16 <3primetime3> S'up? 05:16 nothing 05:16 <3primetime3> I'm bored. 05:16 you? 05:16 oh 05:16 <3primetime3> Yeah, nothing either XD 05:17 <3primetime3> Trying to find pages to edit, but everything's perfect now. 05:17 how do i get these badges? 05:17 <3primetime3> I think they tell you right? 05:18 i don't know 05:18 <3primetime3> Heyy! 05:18 hi storm 2 05:18 Hi guys. 05:18 <3primetime3> For example: A "Double Jelly" badge is awarded if you make an edit on a Jelly levels article. 05:18 <3primetime3> So, go to... 05:18 Good to see you changed your name, Brandon. :) 05:18 <3primetime3> [levels [05:18 oh okay 05:18 <3primetime3> Category:Jelly levels 05:18 <3primetime3> (whoops) 05:19 <3primetime3> And any page you edit there will give you that badge. 05:19 i thought it would take 2-3 days but it took like 10 hours lol 05:19 <3primetime3> Oh yeah, I forgot to respond to your message. Whoops :( 05:20 itsok 05:21 scrolled down block list. it keeps saying sockpuppet or troll336, sockpuppet of fiona, etc. whats a sockpuppet? 05:22 <3primetime3> A person who makes another account to get around a block. 05:22 Oh 05:23 <3primetime3> This wiki hates sockpuppets. 05:23 oh are they spammers? 05:23 <3primetime3> Sometimes. 05:24 level 688 on list of levels page shows teal when it should show black for insanely hard 05:24 Thanks for letting us know. 688 used to be easy but they buffed it ages ago. X_X 05:25 Oh you're welcome 05:25 whats this unknown template below the difficulty coding? 05:25 <3primetime3> Oh man, we really have to update this thing. 05:25 <3primetime3> I'm just too lazy -_- 05:26 can't difficulty colors be frustrating to change? 05:26 And that page takes forever to load for e because my computer has the same speed as an arthritic old lady lol 05:27 We're going to be changing the colours soon- how fun that'll be. 05:28 What's the box under the difficulty code mean? the one that has unknown under each one\ 05:28 <3primetime3> The page is too big also. 05:28 <3primetime3> I don't know...it's an experiment I think. 05:30 How does one change the difficulty colour on the list of levels page? 688 needs changing to black. 05:31 <3primetime3> I don't know O_O 05:31 i have to go for now bye 05:31 <3primetime3> Bye! 05:31 See you Brandon. 05:32 <3primetime3> In the meantime....WHAT THE HELL?! 05:32 Wait, I think I need to do something with Template:B 05:32 What's up Primetime? 05:32 Hi Jacob. 05:32 Hey :) 05:32 <3primetime3> Heyy. 05:33 <3primetime3> Should I remove the difficulty code? 05:33 From the List of Levels page? 05:33 <3primetime3> Yeah. 05:33 Isn't this (insanely hard) 's code? | style="text-align:center;vertical-align:middle;background-color:black;color:white;"| 05:34 <3primetime3> Maybe. I don't know anymore. 05:34 We probably should remove it there, if it's going to be such a PITA to change the difficulties of nerfed/buffed levels. 05:34 Well, that one is from the fanon wikia that I used on my episode pages 05:36 I copied and pasted all the difficulty codings except for Variable, None, and Impossible into a word document 05:36 BTW Primetime, I commented on your Q&A post. :) 05:36 Just in case you hadn't noticed yet. 05:36 <3primetime3> I haven't checked it. 05:36 <3primetime3> Let me see. 05:37 Is it okay if I create a level making contest in a blog post? 05:38 <3primetime3> My computer is one of the slowest moving animals alive. 05:38 I know how it feels #firstworldproblems 05:39 I should really start saving up for a new one soon. 05:39 Wait. What world problems? 05:39 Slow computer lol 05:40 Its a pain editing anything on the ipad though 05:40 RE level making contest: Go for it, there's nothing stopping you. 05:41 Okay 05:41 <3primetime3> @Jacob, yep! 05:41 It'll give me something else to do. 05:43 Does work in blog posts? 05:44 Hey Lefty 05:45 <3primetime3> Back. 05:45 <3primetime3> It should. 05:45 <3primetime3> And heyy Lefty! 05:45 Hi Lefty. 05:45 Hi everyone 05:45 Just beaten 1115 05:45 Caught up again 05:46 I wonder if there's a new element in 1116 05:46 And that's why we haven't seen the level yet 05:46 GJ 05:46 Maybe they've realised that we're all looking at it and have changed the link 05:46 <3primetime3> Nice! 05:46 <3primetime3> LOL 05:46 <3primetime3> If any of you guys are bored, wanna help me make spam pages? 05:47 On CCSW?! 05:47 <3primetime3> On the other wiki. 05:47 <3primetime3> -_ 05:47 #deformedfaceFTW 05:48 (rofl) 05:49 Lag? 05:49 Nope. 05:49 Willow and Toto are really settling down now 05:50 Just chatting to someone on Skype. 05:50 They are much nicer 05:50 Courtemanche by any chance? 05:50 Yeah. 05:50 We're not using our webcams though. Not yet anyway. 05:50 Didn't you already do that in the past? 05:50 How do you have the nerve to do that? 05:51 I was (FORCED) to by some friends back in early 2012... 05:51 Even though it was only mic and not actual webcam, it was one of the most terrifying things ever. 05:51 Jaesus. 05:52 Is it scary talking with webcams to Courte? 05:52 About C-bombing me >.< 05:53 We haven't talked with webcams since that happened though- not for that reason though. 05:54 I only webcam talk with my sister. 05:55 <3primetime3> You have a sister? 05:55 Yup 05:55 But she lives all the way over in London 05:56 So I don't get to see much of her 05:57 User blog:Jacob5664/Jacob's Level Making Contest Okay. I'm done writing it 05:57 brb 05:57 <3primetime3> Great! I know people will do it XD 05:58 Do you have a sister prunetune? 05:58 ¿¿ 05:58 <3primetime3> No. 05:58 Brother? 05:58 <3primetime3> Heyy Olaf. 05:58 Hi Olaf 05:58 <3primetime3> Nope either XD 05:58 Hermaphrodite? 05:59 <3primetime3> Wut 05:59 "Who will meet their summer fate?" 05:59 Hi Olaf 05:59 I take it you're an only child then 06:00 And it has started! :p 06:00 What? 06:01 Summer Fate :P 06:01 <3primetime3> I watched Frozen Fever recently. It's funny LOL. 06:01 Is it a sequel of Frozen? 06:02 Does no one know what the f*ck I am on about? XD 06:02 Its August and school is back in a couple weeks? 06:03 <3primetime3> Yep, for me. 06:03 The thing is in England 06:03 <3primetime3> August 18th. 06:03 I go back August 24 06:03 August 17th I'm back :( 06:03 Asew is back on Wednesday :/ 06:04 Going to the 10th grade. 06:04 And a new episode maybe on Wednesday 06:04 I'm in Year 9 (what grade is that) 06:04 I am back on.... 06:04 never. 06:04 8th? 06:04 IDK 06:04 13-14 is the age 06:05 I'm back on August 32nd. 06:05 O.O 06:05 (orly) 06:05 Lel 06:05 (orly) 06:05 (yarly) 06:05 Summer Fate is boring and it's been 5 minutes lel 06:06 I'm not going back to school lel 06:06 Olaf 06:06 Go on a slide or bouncy castle or something 06:06 Summer Fate is on TV :S 06:06 oh 06:06 A.K.A Emmerdale xD 06:06 I was wondering how you were talking and at a summer fate at the same time :P 06:07 Not that the UK actually gets any summer tbh 06:07 I only have 3 more school years left and 3 more years until I'll be an adult. I turn 18 like 2 weeks after I graduate 12th grade 06:07 Summer Fate = Crime and Consequences or Death... 06:07 It goes up to 37°C then it doesn't even reach 20°C for 2 weeks 06:07 Le 06:07 l 06:08 I read someone is to fake their own death :S 06:08 Is 37C cold? I use Fahrenheit 06:08 37°C is something like 99°F 06:08 Hi Hypotek 06:08 Oh. That's hot 06:08 Cmon man I don't use fahrenheit but I at least have an idea of how it works 06:08 Hello Jacob 06:08 Nobody ever bothers to learn celsius 06:09 Hi Hypotek 06:09 Instead I had to learn fahrenheit 06:09 Hai everyone O/ 06:09 Lefty, everyone loves farenheit 06:09 I had to learn it from scratch 06:09 Cuz everyone uses fahrenheit 06:09 Fahrenheit is better for weather temperatures 06:09 Celsius is better for scientific purposes 06:09 And Kelvin is even better for science. 06:09 Kelvin? 06:09 <3primetime3> Heyy Hypotek! 06:09 Kelvin is good for very low temps 06:09 For stars 06:09 Kelvin is good for very low temps 06:10 eyy primetime! 06:10 Like 5°K is like -450°F 06:10 0K is absolute zero. 06:10 I think Fahrenheit is a much more human scale 06:10 Celsius is what I grew up with 06:10 And then there's Rankine 06:10 Oh 06:10 Absolute temperature for Fahrenheit :P 06:11 And then there's a scale I invented. 06:11 Where 1°J = 1000°C 06:11 1J? 06:11 And 2°J = 2000°C 06:11 Friggin high joules. 06:11 10°J = 10,000°C :P 06:11 It's a scale I invented hahaha 06:12 How are you going to use it? 06:12 For high temperatures 06:12 Whats a joule? 06:12 (facepalm) 06:12 A unit of energy 06:12 <3primetime3> I didn't know until I took physics C last year also. 06:13 Well then. What does J mean in your scale? 06:13 It's not Joule in my scale 06:13 O.O your name has a J, let me guess. 06:14 °J doesn't stand for anything 06:14 It's just a random letter. 06:14 -_- 06:14 OMG 06:14 I should have done.. 06:14 Nope I won't go there. 06:14 * Lefty7788 is going to get flipped out at 06:14 °W 06:15 But seeing as I invented this scale ages ago and J was my favourite letter then 06:15 Because in synaesthesia J has the best colour 06:15 shh.... J was always green... 06:16 Red :P 06:16 J 06:16 Its green now 06:16 Hypotek you said you "developed" synaesthesia 06:16 (cactus) 06:16 I don't think that's possible 06:16 Is it? 06:17 Are you interested in music? 06:17 I was 06:17 I had to drop it because I didn't have time 06:17 i see... 06:18 http://i61.tinypic.com/iehx7n.png 06:18 eyy olaf 06:19 Lag? 06:20 Yup 06:20 06:21 <3primetime3> Yes, definitely lag. 06:22 does anyone here make art? 06:22 I do. 06:22 Hypotek 06:22 have you heard about the wii fit studio and CCSW? 06:22 Kind of... 06:22 there are 5 people who live int hew ii fit studio 06:23 in the wii fit studio* 06:23 mmhmm 06:23 Wii fit trainer, Dimitri Roscalav, Piper Pixel, V, and The Guy 06:23 the fourth one probably caught our eye. 06:24 and the first one. 06:24 Possibly the 2nd one 06:24 Few know the 3rd one 06:24 Litterally nobody knows the 5th one 06:24 except maybe cat 06:24 Never heard of him 06:25 He is the metal band, disturbed's mascot 06:25 Piper Pixel is a ghost dog that I thought was haunting my house 06:25 I am guessing you know who 06:25 V is 06:25 yup. 06:25 The wii fit trainer is a demonicly strong fitness trainer 06:25 and Dimitri Roscalav is a russian speaking dumb@$ 06:26 Can yo make artwork of the wii fit trainer and everyone else? 06:26 There is a picture of V at V's Gravestone on this very wiki 06:26 Google dimitri roscalav and The Guy 06:27 I was really busy. I might not... But fill me with references. 06:27 Piper Pixel I have an imgur picture of and I will send you a picture of him 06:27 and the wii fit trainer... I would rather you not google. 06:27 Emmaelise, PM 06:30 Sending them 06:46 Back 06:48 Okay, hello cat 06:48 wb lefty 06:48 Hi Hypotek 06:48 <3primetime3> Well, chat's alive again. 06:48 Hi Primetime 06:48 <3primetime3> Hi! 06:49 ...but for how long... hehe. 06:49 Great job, cat, you nearly killed it, 06:50 IKR 06:50 Back (again) 06:50 hmmm... well I gotta finishdi 06:50 Hi Cat 06:50 ohai 06:50 I keep BRB-ing 06:51 I know!!! 06:51 For? 06:51 cep I really do gotta finish dishes so ... BRB! 06:51 :p 06:52 * Lefty7788 feels sick 06:52 I got allergies. 06:52 BRB again I think I'm going to throw up 06:52 I ate a bad stub 06:52 <3primetime3> I’m gonna move to my iPad now. BRB. 06:53 Stub? 06:54 Nausea >.< 06:54 I think I ate something bad 06:55 O_O I can't get food poisoning now ! 06:55 (suspense) 06:56 All prayers go to you, Lefty. My sympathies. 06:56 No, seriously. 06:56 :'( 06:57 If I get food poisoning now... 06:57 I haven't had food poisoning since 2007 06:57 Let's just hope it's not actually food poisoning 06:58 What did you eat? 07:00 (stare) 07:00 I think I am actually going to be sick 07:01 Stay strong. 07:01 I'm trying 07:01 LEFTY 07:01 EMERGANCY 07:01 .... 07:01 GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO MINEPLEX 07:01 NOW 07:01 Emma 07:01 THE BEST THING EVER JUST HAPPENED 07:01 I am feeling like I am going to barf a gallon any second 07:01 I can't 07:02 xD 07:02 You can clearly stay on chat 07:02 Lefty 07:02 they just released 2 new types of SSM 07:02 SSM Domination and SSM Teams 07:02 New suits? 07:02 no new classes 07:02 You can make a new suit out of how much I'm going to pule :( 07:02 puke 07:02 (tardis) 07:03 hi people 07:03 Hello again, Emily! 07:03 hi emily 07:03 (puke) 07:03 i cant wait for friday XD 07:03 I feel so sick I need a hug from X 07:03 W 07:03 No 07:03 X 07:03 Lefty 07:03 when not W, then X? -_ 07:03 you said you would stop. 07:03 -_- 07:04 X =/= W 07:04 There is no use. 07:04 Lefty 07:04 doesnt matter lefty -_- 07:04 people are sick and tired of W, X, 15, and every other letter 07:04 Just stop 07:04 if you wont stop annoying with w you start with x -_- 07:04 Lefty are you ok? 07:04 Yeahy 07:04 *Yeah 07:04 Really? 07:05 I just feel really sick :/ 07:05 and Hi Emily and Emma o/ 07:05 He just revealed he was joking 07:05 "I need a hug from X" 07:05 I swear if I have food poisoning 07:05 Hi chaney. 07:05 Chaney 07:05 The wii fit trainer is coming back 07:05 along with dimitri 07:05 V 07:05 Hi guys... -_- 07:05 Hey Chaney. 07:05 Piper Pixel 07:05 Why -_- ? 07:05 and The Guy 07:05 I am annoyed by an idiot on FB -_- 07:05 Because I like them. 07:06 Me and Emily are getting a little annoyed by lefty right now. 07:06 What did the guy on facebook do? 07:06 He said he didn't make fun of other guy. In fact he did and then he started to annoy me --- 07:06 * -_- 07:07 I'm not saying anything. 07:07 Oh. 07:07 -_- 07:07 Lefty is starting up again with the W thing 07:07 (orly) 07:07 xcept this time it is x 07:07 yeah, he begins with X -_- 07:07 I said it once quit making a fuss. 07:07 you said it 20 times to me on skype 07:07 xD 07:07 (orly) 07:07 You guys have skype... 07:07 * ChaneyTheSamurott logs into his skype 07:08 ye 07:08 i dont have skype :P 07:08 jettisoner 07:09 what 07:09 ? 07:09 ¿¿ 07:09 what? 07:09 Huh? 07:09 what is, jettisoner? 07:09 what is Graham? 07:10 your name? XD 07:10 (nah, just kidding) 07:10 well i have had a classmate named Graham :S 07:10 Candylover found me on Skype -_- 07:11 (Candylover147) 07:11 I just threw up in my mouth hugely :/ 07:11 Run. 07:11 youre gross, lefty -_- 07:11 *you're 07:12 Now that I have the platinum badge I can finally think about changing my user name 07:13 Righty7788 07:13 to what? :P 07:13 Righty7788 XD 07:13 that sounds good 07:13 Don't kill me. 07:13 Tmesis 07:13 O.O so it is you 07:13 Or something like that 07:13 ¿¿¿ 07:13 Huh? 07:13 What? 07:13 Ummm.. @_@ 07:13 Where the heck is Supermario these days? 07:14 On google+ 07:14 Does he even come on here any more? 07:14 He was on his cycling trip, I think. 07:14 Wow 7 edits since July 8th 07:15 Hmm... 07:15 that means demotion? 07:15 Not yet. 07:15 JoyIF is being very inactive 07:15 if yes, then joyif should be demoted as well, only 4 edits within 30 days :/ 07:16 JoyIF has had her day it seems 07:16 New users are coming in to fill in the gap. 07:16 Especially when Catinthedark and... 3lite -_- become admin 07:16 Hi Olaf 07:16 wb olaf. 07:16 I am going oppose to 3lite 07:16 I am neutral with 3lite :S 07:17 i am neutral 07:17 But if it was me, it would be a rainfall of opposes... :P 07:17 Any of you actually voted? 07:17 Thread:245343 07:18 That's where you cast your vote. 07:18 For 3lite. 07:18 I did 07:20 Gonna go away now. See you all later. o/ 07:20 Hi Olaf. 07:20 Bye Hypotek. 07:20 bye hyporek 07:20 *hypotek 07:20 :O 07:21 Hyporek! o.o 07:21 Hyporek! (rofl) 07:21 its not that funny as jupotek :D 07:22 Jupotek? Didn't Blooming say that? 07:23 idk 07:25 Where is Blooming these days? 07:25 Another disappeared use 07:25 r 07:25 *sigh* 07:26 Blooming is at work I think :/ 07:26 Don't forget how old is she. 07:31 could that be a puppet? 07:32 No idea. 07:32 It's actually a pretty cool username so maybe not. 07:33 yeah, and maskou or ramplou? 07:33 These are weird, not to mention sockpuppets. 07:33 She had 8 edits 07:34 Puppets usually have <1. 07:34 All legit 07:34 By the way, Lefty? 07:34 All today 07:34 Bob was here again. -_- 07:35 Bob? 07:38 Hello there April 07:41 Who has 8 edits 07:52 8:49 PM -_- 07:53 3:53 PM here. 07:53 Not real name 07:53 3:53 AM here 07:53 767 needs an upgrade -_- 07:54 Wii fit trainer is coming back 07:54 No 07:54 get ready to do yoga 07:54 Downgrade 767 07:54 * Emmaelise401 hands not real name a spare set of yoga clothes 07:54 * Emmaelise401 hands chaney a spare pare of yoga clothes 07:54 * Emmaelise401 along with a diet pokepuff 07:55 767 old version was IH Chaney 07:55 * ChaneyTheSamurott takes the clothes and handles them to Emily C. 07:55 I tried that version 07:55 And its too hard 07:55 * Emily Corkery puts the clothes into a blender XD 07:55 Don't worry 07:55 accidents happen 07:55 So I made a spare pare for you 07:56 * Emmaelise401 gives chaney another pare 07:56 * ChaneyTheSamurott handles these to Emily C. as well 07:56 * Emmaelise401 gives another one to chaney 07:56 * ChaneyTheSamurott lights them 07:56 * Emmaelise401 grabs chaney by the neck and shoves her head into a pool of lava 07:56 *Not real name handles these back to Emmaelise 07:57 his* 07:57 Wait Chaney your still in 767? 07:57 Yes, still on 767 -_- 07:57 Guess who else is coming back 07:57 DIMITRI 07:57 And his russian 07:57 I found 767 Somewhat Easy 07:58 dimitri and his russian speaking language are coming back too 07:58 along with piper V and The guy 07:58 I know I completed it too fast but after 10 tries I completed it 6 times 07:59 Okay wheres W 07:59 Who is W 07:59 -_- 08:09 Em 08:09 you still there? 08:09 ehhh... not any more, lol! 08:13 <3primetime3> Back. 2015 08 03